


The golden son

by delusaedisillusa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Miscarriage, Not Beta Read, Problematic pregnancy, Seduction, male heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusaedisillusa/pseuds/delusaedisillusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not betad. I must say it takes the joy away</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Golden Son

Cersei had never believed she would do something this ridiculous. Going to a fortune teller was something only lowly borns would do, not what a former lioness of the Rock, or a lady of Storm’s End would do. She would scorn at anyone who would suggest this to her, but no one had ever dared to. They knew neither Lady or Lord Baratheon gave credit to such cheap superstitions. Fortune tellers were for the uneducated, for the poor, for the desperate… But Cersei Baratheon was desperate.  
She would have been happy, she had a good marriage, her husband cherished and respected her, in his absence she was the undiscussed ruler of Storms End. Her husband had been appointed to take a seat at the small council, despite still being young, and her eldest daughter was officially betrothed to prince Aegon, the King’s heir. She could be content, while Stannis wasn’t the handsome prince she had dreamed of, she had wanted to be queen… but maybe it wasn’t that bad to not be a queen, since she seemed to be unable to have an heir.  
Ten moons after her wedding, Cassana had been born, black hair, blue eyes and Cersei’s face. “The Gods are good. My colors and your beauty,” Stannis had said.  
Two years after Cassana came Roberta, with black hair, blue eyes and her uncle Renly features. “She is more masculine than Renly ever was. I fear she takes after Robert,” was Stannis comment to his loud daughter, whom was always found at her mother teat.  
A year after Roberta, she bore little Myrella, who was her grandmother Cassana Estermont born again with almond-shaped hazel eyes, and light brown hair. “She is a little turtle, no doubt,” he had held her like a treasure, and Cersei remembered how her mother in law died, and how young Stannis had been.  
After Myrella she had suffered a miscarriage after five moons… it would have been a girl. It had been an awful time; Rhaegar had wanted his cousin in his small council, Stannis had left her saying that she needed to gain her forces, and she was his trusted castellan and that he wanted for the girls to grow up at Storm Ends.  
Sure, he hadn’t been happy to leave her… this had been her only satisfaction.  
He would miss her. She had wanted to try again to have a babe before he left, yet he had been immobile, she needed to rest, and she was his lady not some mare. Cersei had loved him for this.  
He wasn’t handsome, he wasn’t funny, he was stubborn, and so meticulous that as a newlywed she had to fight the desire to jump from a cliff, but Stannis had respect for he; she wasn’t only a woman but his lady wife, and Cersei had longed for respect, she had wanted nothing more than respect.  
After her past humiliation, everyone had known that Tywin Lannister had wanted prince Rhaegar for his daughter, she feared nothing more that to be laughed at. Her father had wanted to keep her for Viserys, but her mother had insisted, Cersei had to marry the new heir of the Baratheon. Robert Baratheon hadn’t been dead for four moons before she married his brother.  
She had long gave up her stupid dreams of being queen, after Cassana’s first name day. King Rhaegar had taken Robert’s former betrothed as his second queen. A new humiliation for Cersei, who almost cried tears of joy after Lyanna’s childbed death. Now, King Rhaegar could weep and play his depressing songs, for he chose two frail useless queens instead of her.  
Queen Elia died soon after the second queen, and King Rhaegar, the unfortunate, was consumed by grief over his lost love.  
Love, what was love? The love from a parent? A pawn, that’s what she had been for Tywin Lannister, more accepted than Tyrion, but way below her brother, the perfect son, Jaime.  
Her mother? She loved Jaime and Tyrion more than her, Jaime because he was perfect, Tyrion because he wasn’t. She had started to threat Cersei like a treat for Jaime, because as children they had play naked with each other!  
She had wanted Cersei away from the Rock, for all the world she may have looked like the good mother who wanted a brilliant marriage for her daughter, but Cersei knew better.  
She didn’t had wanted her near Jaime.  
A brother love?  
Jaime had been her best friend, her slave and her confident, but after Tyrion’s birth she hadn’t see much more of her brother.  
He who had been her mirror, had started to become a stranger to her.  
He had friends, he had his hounds, his horses, his journeys.  
She had been guarded like a criminal and had to share her bed with the annoying girls her mother had wanted her to be with.  
Never had she been with so many people and still felt so alone.  
Sometimes she would stay for two or three moons turn at uncle Dotty or aunt Genna, next she had been at King's Landing with her father, while Jaime had been at home with mother, later he had been away as a squire...  
The special bond they had shared had been torn, Joanna Lannister happy or at least relieved.  
Cersei had tried to repair their bond, she had been desperate after finding out that she would have to marry Stannis Baratheon, she had wanted to speak with her brother, she had wanted his strength and the love of the boy who had wanted to be her knight.  
She remembered entering his chambers, a chamber she didn’t recognize anymore and found him fucking some wench.  
He had seen her, his eyes wide his hips still thrusting “Cer…” she didn’t let him finish, she had ran from him.  
A little part of her had still believed she just had to stretch her hand and she would reach him, that he would always be there, another dumb shattered illusion.  
Jaime wasn’t neither a part of her, nor her friend nor her knight anymore, he had never been.  
This had been the last time she had tried to see him alone.  
A fortnight later she was sailing to her future husband.

Now she would wait till it was dark to visit the Maegi.  
After her miscarriage she had been sure, the next child would be a boy.  
She had waited, well she couldn’t do more than waiting, her husband wasn’t there!  
At Stannis return she had all about raped him, and shortly after she was carrying again.  
Despite being still young, she had been very cautious, about her food, about her sleep, about playing with the girls.  
The pregnancy wasn’t like the previous, but she told herself it was because she had had girls, she was carrying the heir, it must be different.  
Six moons after, she lost her child and almost her life.  
She had lost so much blood, the master could had barely save her, the child would have been a girl...again.  
Her semi consciousness, thanks to the milk of poppy, had lasted moons.  
Stannis had been near her as she woke up, long beard, his face even more narrow, his jaw pressed. Desperation rampant in his eyes.  
“I wasn’t able to give you a heir. Even the she wolf whelped a boy before dying. I should have died, you could remarrying and I’m sure you would have a boy after another.” She had been crying, she hadn’t want to be that weak, but it had been just too much.  
She had only had to bear an heir, her whole purpose in life had been to press a boy out of her cunt, and she couldn’t do this, she was a failure.  
Cersei Lannister a failure, the unwanted daughter, the woman who hadn’t be good enough to be a queen, inept to be a wife.  
“Our is the fury” for the first time Cersei could see how appropriate the family words were. Stannis had been furious. He explained that his brother could marry one of the girl, he needed a mother for their daughters more than a son. Her daughters would cling to her all the time, always asking if she was fine, afraid to let her go.  
Stannis had to go back to the King ,this time he took the girls with him, Cersei would stay back to gain her forces, than she would sail to her family at King's Landing.  
To Stannis, the girls, her parents and her little brother.  
Renly would marry Roberta, the Baratheon's line would be saved, Cersei could be assured… then she saw Renly playing, like she did with Jaime, with another boy…  
She had to have a boy, she had to.  
The Maegi was famous for her prophecy and her powers.  
It was dark in her tent and she smelled the like of hundred of different smells, the old hag looked more like a frog than a human and Cersei knew she was doing something very stupid.  
The lights and the smells made the place strange and eerie, even the frog looked like someone powerful, and Cersei a Baratheon and a Lannister before that, was scared of this commoner…  
“You will have a boy, my Lady, a golden boy, radiant like the sun. He will love your husband and your husband will love him”  
“I will give my husband a son?” pathetic how happy she was  
“You will give your husband an heir”  
“It’s the same” she shared her husband distaste to words play  
“A lion, a golden lion will rule over Storm Ends”  
“My son, will be a lion and a stag”  
“Not your husband, your first love will give you the heir”  
“Not my husband ? How dare you? You lying creature. How dare you! I will have you dead for this”  
“Your womb will not bear any stag. You are an half, you need to be complete to have your son.” the old hag continued lost in trance “You had always wanted to hold the sword, you had always wanted to be him, as long as you don’t fulfill this wish. There will be no sons for you”  
Cersei had enough. She ran away, like her Roberta would do, like she had as she had play to be Jaime.  
The old hag had knew she had been an highborn lady, but it had been easy, she didn’t look like a paysan even with her modest brown gown.  
She had knew she had a twin, but again, who didn’t knew that the golden Lady Baratheon, had a twin?  
Her first love, it had been Rhaegar...but even as this thought was forming in her head,she knew she tried to fool herself.  
Jaime had been her first love, who else could he give her a golden lion?  
She had loved Jaime, but it had been the love of a sister, nothing more.  
She sobbed taking her head between her hands.  
What had she wanted to do in that night, before leaving the Rock? What would she have done if Jaime hadn’t been already occupied with someone else?  
Jaime.  
Her golden mirror, the golden lion.  
Father of her son.  
He would help her, surely he would help her…  
No!  
Was she insane? Did she really thought to let Jaime be the father of her child?  
Her own brother? Letting Stannis, her beloved husband, be a cuckold? Risking her marriage and her reputation? Shaming both Baratheon and Lannister?  
Jaime wouldn’t be the child anymore who would let her play with his little cock, he was the future Lord of the Rock, husband to Lysa Tully and father of two red haired sons.  
He would pity her, he would refuse her, gently but firmly.  
Cersei had to throw up imagining her humiliation.  
She would have her son, she was still young and fertile, in this few moons without her family she would regain her strength and some weight.  
She would conquer Kings Landing, she wouldn’t just be the daughter of the King's hand, not only the daughter of Queen Rhaella’s best friend, not only the wife of the King's cousin and Lord of justice, she would gain a place for herself.  
She would piss on the stupid prophecy.  
The time passed slowly, everything bored or annoyed her.  
Going a few steps would let her pant like an old woman, everything tasted bad, wine was the only thing she craved, but the old Cressen wouldn’t let her.  
She suffered, but surely her family suffered more.  
Than she received the raven.  
First she read the letter from her mother. Lady Lannister didn’t spare with the details how her Cassana had charmed the court. How she would play some board game with her grandad, her uncle Tyrion (Cersei cringed at the thought!), the King had wanted to play with her intelligent and ladylike daughter.  
Prince Aegon was smitten by her.  
Voices claimed she was be the best the Baratheon and the Lannister had ever create, the perfect future Queen.  
Her Roberta was a willful, wild but very charming girl.  
She had obtained the privilege to learn to fight with the sword and all the boys who were beaten by her had asked for her hand. She made a lot of friends, and her jovial mood was contagious even the King would be somehow cheerful when she was near.  
Her mother thought that a match with Dorne would be great, Quentyn Martell were a perfect candidate, her Roberta would be a princess and she would have the freedom she needed.  
Her little Myrella was the mascot of princess Rhaenys and her ladies, she would often ask about her mother well being, everyone had wanted to cheer her up. She looked so much like her poor mother in law, queen Rhaella loved to have her near.  
The biggest surprise had been her father, if Cersei could believe her mother, he was proud of them and he showed this! A proud lion grandfather. Her sire, Lord Tywin...  
Her father wrote to get well soon, that Cassana resembles her grandmother Joanna, not only in beauty but in wits. Roberta should have be born as a boy, but strangely enough they would get marriage offerts. He mentioned even little Myrella,a silent one, but clever.  
He urged her to cure herself and to give her husband an heir, he would deserve it.  
This was the Tywin Lannister she knew, he may be proud of his grandchildren, his daughter was only a broad mare.  
Stannis wasn’t the prickly man she married eight years ago anymore, but his letters were so formal and cold, even knowing, that he loved her, didn’t help.  
She cried.  
Blessed with her father colors and her grandmother beauty.  
Cersei hadn’t be judged worthy enough to be a queen, not only by king Aerys, she remembered how her mother told her father she wouldn’t be able to play the game of thrones.  
But Cassana, her daughter, with her Baratheon/Targaryen/Lannister blood, her beauty and her smarts…  
Her grandmother beauty...Cersei was as beautiful as her mother, maybe even more!  
They treat her like she had be only be the cunt who pushed her, nothing more.  
Lady Joanna had always wanted a Lannister-Dorne marriage and she thought she would let her Roberta go to the desert? Roberta was allowed to fight? There hadn’t been any sword for Cersei!  
Myrella her little turtle, she wanted to embrace her little girl so much.  
Her sire! Of course in Tywin Lannister’s eyes she would never reach her mother, but he admit that her children were remarkable...He could have spared her the mention of the heir, she didn’t have a hour in her day when she didn’t thought about! She had been almost dead, and her husband was away, how should she produce an heir? 

Her mother had only had three children; twins and a dwarf, her lady mother shouldn’t believe she was much better than her!  
But she bore Jaime, Jaime was the difference between her mother and herself. Lady Joanna did almost die birthing the monster, but this happened after Jaime.  
The cock made the difference. She could bore ten perfectly healthy and beautiful girls. Her mother with a dwarf a girl and Jaime would always surpass her.  
Lady Joanna could be smug, after the mad King death, she had been queen Rhaella companion. She ruled over her husband and was respected and woo.  
Cersei was only pitied.  
Maybe she should have jump from the cliff. Stannis would mourn, working like crazy but he would see that Renly wasn’t an option as a son in law, she would made this sure, and he would remarry.  
The girls would live with her grandparents and father at King's Landing, they would live a perfect life and have royals husbands. She would have her peace of mind.  
“You will have a boy, my Lady, a golden boy, radiant like the sun. He will love your husband and your husband will love him”  
She couldn’t sleep, she could have a son, maybe she wasn’t flawed, maybe she just couldn’t conceive with her husband!  
Jumping from a cliff? She was a lioness and not a stupid doe!  
What did her father wrote, to get her husband an heir, well she would be a good daughter and made his wish come true.  
Maybe was Stannis too cold to get her pregnant with a boy. Cold like his letters. Jaime would do what she said, he did it as a boy, he would do this now. He had a cock and she was still beautiful, she could do this.  
She would never be the poor frail Lady Baratheon, she would get her fucking golden twin to put his golden seeds inside her and she would get her golden son.  
“Bugger them all!” she shouted drinking the forbidden wine.


	2. To Casterly Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad. I must say it takes the joy away

Now that she had a goal, she felt relieved.  
The problem was the distance! Time and place should be right.  
Her husband was at King’s Landing, her brother at Casterly Rock. How could she get pregnant and saying it was her husband’s child?  
She needed to be near Jaime, Stannis shouldn’t be that far away.  
Her sister in law gave her the opportunity.   
She was visiting her family “My father will be thrilled to see his nephews!” she wrote “I hate to leave Jaime, but my father is sick and I haven’t seen Catelyn since forever! You can’t believe what Brandon did…”   
Cersei had never liked Lysa.   
Lysa’s mind was as empty as a shell, and she was as dull as the honorable trout that had been her sigil. She could only speak about her spawn, clothes and rumors.   
She was totally happy with her “darling” and he was with her. She bore Tytos after a year of marriage and two years later Tion. To make things worse; Tywin and Joanna Lannister were very pleased by their vain daughter in law.  
Two children in six years, Cersei had three in six years, but no boy, so Lysa was victorious.  
Lysa was away, Jaime was 'alone', if one wouldn't count the hundreds of people living at the Rock! Cersei would visit her brother. She would let herself getting pregnant, and as soon as she would miss her moon blood, she would call her husband, a raven would take three to four days to arrive, Stannis would need ten to twenty days...not a problem if the babe would come earlier than expected,and if her babe looked like Jaime, no one could say a thing. Jaime looked like her!

She longed for her ancestral home, she was sure the Rock would make her stronger. That’s what she wrote to her family.  
Sweet brother I’m coming. that’s what she wrote to Jaime.  
Hear me roar, that’s what she thought.

His sister would visit him.  
The last time he had see her had been his wedding. She had been there with her husband and her little girl still suckling at her breasts. That day he realized how much of a pervert he really was. What else should he call a man who longed to drink from his sister’s breast?  
He had tried to find some excuses, like he had at the morning of her wedding, years before.The day he had been delirious with the desire to fuck his sister.  
In his fantasy he would take her away from her dreadful husband, they would sail to the free cities, but he had been a coward and he suspected Cersei wouldn’t renounce to be a great lady and would leave with him.  
Why would she do something like this?  
Once upon a time she had loved him back. They had be one, twins, neither boy nor girl, just twins.   
But then the world had come between them, he hadn’t be just Jaime anymore, he was the young lion, the future heir, the talented swordsman.  
She hadn’t be only his Cersei, she was a lioness from the Rock, fated to marry a grand lord and to fortificate the bound to House Lannister.  
The night of her wedding, he had slept, again, with some woman he found at the feast.  
The whole time he had to think about Stannis defiling his Cersei, but Cersei wasn’t his anymore, she no longer loved him, since a long time ago.  
After mother had found them playing together, they were split apart, soon they had less and less in common. Cersei wasn’t the first thing he saw in the morning and the last in the evening, sometimes he had the feeling she would resent him.  
She had wanted a sword, he had knew, and as he told her she could touch his, she had looked at him with hate saying she wouldn’t want to touch his stupid sword.  
The next day he had let the barber cut his hair short to punish her, he’d said to the other he wanted not to look like a girl, but Cersei had looked at him and he knew she was aware of his intentions, and he knew he had hurt her.  
She couldn’t play to be him anymore, he had took one of the few joy of his sister away.  
Cersei had never been good at making friends, he didn’t understand why she had to pretend to be someone different.   
Why couldn’t she play and laugh with other?  
Why was she happier when she was Jaime?   
Cersei hadn’t any friends, she didn’t liked their little brother, she didn’t get along with their parents, and now he had turned his back on her.  
He felt like scum.  
He saw her less and he was glad, he couldn’t stand the accusation in her eyes.  
He had been devastated, but why should he always been the one to say sorry first, every time?  
Mother had said to him that he should have his own mind, that a future knight shouldn’t hide behind his sister’s skirt’s, he was a lion.   
He squired, he played with his friends, he had tasted glory and freedom and he had loved it!  
He was the young lion, the perfect knight, Cersei was his sister nothing more.  
After the fight he had a taste of what it was to be a man, the woman had been dark haired and big breasted, not like Cersei at all, and it had been great.  
Fifteen years, a knight and he felt like the king of the world.  
Back at Casterly Rock, he lost all his gained confidence.  
How could they said she looked like him? So much perfection couldn’t be real? She wasn’t the imperious child, nor the resentful girl he left behind.  
She was sweet and gracious, kind and caring and so proud of him, he was her shining knight, and she had wanted to know everything about his life.  
For the first time in their life he had been the bigger,stronger one.  
Again they were always together, riding, talking. She was his first thought in the morning, her voice the last he heard before sleeping.  
A few weeks later their parents announced she would be marry Stannis Baratheon, as soon as possible.  
Another man would take her, another would enjoy the pleasure of her flesh. Not him. Cersei wouldn’t be his.  
That night he thought he would choke in his rage. He needed relief, he couldn’t think clear...and the wench had blond hair, not as golden as hers, but it didn’t matter in the dark.  
Cersei had to witness his debauchery, he wasn’t worth to touch her anymore, her disgusted face would persecute him.  
He never had a blonde again.  
She married and two years after, he married his Lysa.  
Cersei still made some appearance in his dream, but that didn’t bother him, she was his guilty pleasure.  
After five pregnancy in eight years, she wouldn’t be the bewitching stunning beauty that would still haunt him.  
Neither the tempting fifteen years old girl nor the blossomed young mother.  
She would be an exploited, weary woman, and even though he pitied her, to see her like this would help him to forget her.  
'This is your home. You are always welcomed sweet sister', wrote he down.  
Come and set me free, was what he thought.

She had lost her daughter.  
Her beautiful difficult girl.  
She had been so much like Jaime, she had look so much like him, but they were different like day and night.  
Her Jaime was mischievous, merry, arrogant (with reason), but he was a ray of sunshine.   
An adorable boy with dear Gerion’s feigned shallow personality, but Joanna knew he would do anything for his loved one, in this he was just like his father.  
She smiled proud, a smile in her still beautiful face, age had been kind to her and her marriage had helped her to become the lioness she had always wanted to be.  
At Tyrion’s birth, they had feared for her life, and she would have too, if she had be capable to think.  
Tyrion, her little boy, was surely not a masterpiece like his siblings, but with his acute mind and quick wits, he couldn’t entirely be count as failure.  
Joanna was sure that a big mind lived in his small, ugly body.   
Cersei was her problem child, Cersei and her desire for the things she couldn’t get.  
She had separate the twins in time, away from her sister Jaime had become a great knight, but she had lost Cersei’s trust, for Cersei she had been the one who took her only friend away.  
It had hurt to see that she had become a fiends in her daughter’s eyes.  
Tywin had wanted her to be queen, a disaster that had been avoided.   
Cersei could be very charming if she wanted to, but she couldn’t make friends and she didn’t trust anyone anymore and Rhaegar hadn’t be the right man for Cersei.  
Cersei had wanted her prince, Cersei hadn’t any friends, didn’t like woman works...didn’t like women at all! She was too passionate and restless to let her waiting for Viserys and true to be told, she didn’t want her children to marry a Targaryen.  
Jaime was a good boy, but she couldn’t trust him with Cersei, as cruel she may sound, but she had to think about the family.  
Cersei had to go, as soon as possible, and with Robert Baratheon dead she had the perfect candidate for her good son.  
With Cersei at Storm Ends Jaime and herself could be at peace.  
She convinced Tywin about the vantages; their daughter would be Lady Baratheon, the prince’s cousin, and Stannis wasn’t like his brother at all, he had the respect from his royal cousin and he needed a charming Lady...Tywin had been silent, but Joanna knew, she had won.  
Won a battle and lost a daughter.

 

Jaime Lannister.  
A gorgeous man, and he knew it very well.  
He was vain, he talked and laughed too much, he was anything that Stannis wasn't.  
She didn’t like him.  
He was charming. Stannis didn’t need to charm people, his actions spoke for him.  
A golden armor? Stannis would never be this blatant!  
The best swordsman in Westeros? Just a soldier, her Stannis was a strategist.  
He was too feisty, too loud, too shallow, and she pitied the poor Lysa.   
What a great pair of fools they made.  
She prayed he would soon make her pregnant with a son so that she could go home.  
She had wanted to be just like him, what an idiot she had been, but she couldn’t show him her feelings, she needed him.  
He had wanted her, she was sure of this and he was narcissistic enough to fuck her.  
She had decided not to tell him about her wishes, once he had been family, but the Lannister had sold her, her loyalty were for House Baratheon.  
To be loyal to the house that had welcomed her, she needed to betray them, with the house that had abandoned her.  
She had no desire to bed him, didn’t want to arouse his self esteem, but she had to.  
Lady Lannister’s face would be priceless to see, she sent her away and now she came back to eat her adored little boy.  
She wouldn’t eat him, she would devour him she decided, after an hour of him talking non stop.  
She choose to had the same apartment she had as a little girl, she should, or rather she was supposed to rest before eating alone with him, she had wanted not to meet other family members jet.  
How should she seduce him?  
Memories of their brief time together came back, he had been a newly appointed knight, but he had surrender to her like a little child. She had knew he’d bedded a wench, she had played with him to see how mature he had become, he hadn’t be able to fight her seduction, not that he had to fight for long, after a few weeks she had been shipped to Storm Ends.  
Now he was a married man, and he had had women before, she had see this.  
She knew the lioness were the true hunter, lions were there to spread their seeds, nothing more.  
As she brushed her hair, choosing a low cut crimson dress that flattered and accented her curves, no black and gold for her tonight, looking at her mirror she saw herself like she hadn’t seen in ages.  
A combative woman who didn’t wait for her knight to come and rescue. She would do it herself.  
Her gleaming eyes, her radiant skin, the weapon she didn’t have to use in eight years were there, back again ready to serve.  
It had been more than a year since she had intercourse, the first time she would do this with someone who wasn’t her husband.  
She would try to enjoy it.  
The next days she found he was a way too easy victim, he tried so blatantly not to look at her lips, her breast, she could have roll with laughter.  
He was her pussycat and not the dangerous lion he made the world believe he was.  
Stannis was only a year older, but much more mature, Jaime was just a cub.  
For a week she told herself every night she had to seduce him, she had to get pregnant, he was an easy prey, it was alright, but she couldn’t do this.  
Another failure.  
Everything changed as they were riding alone through the woods.

 

Cersei was still the most beautiful woman in Westeros, even without her golden glow, her skin was paler and her tempting curve less pronounced, she was still the sweet and feminine sister he remembered, seeing her this delicate and defenseless kicked his protector instinct.  
He had been ashamed that a part of him had wanted her to be less beautiful, only because his crazy desires.  
He would help and protect her.  
It had been a day like any other. Meaning Jaime had been victim to his carnal desire to his twin.  
Sometimes he had the feeling she wanted him like he did her, but seconds later he was sure she couldn’t stand him.  
What did she want from him? Why was she sweet and affectionate to him and moments later behaving like a sour septa?   
Was she playing with him, or did the trauma of her miscarriages made her insane?  
He longed for the time as he was able to tell what she thought, or better, the time he thought he knew. He wasn’t sure anymore.  
He longed for a time her breast hadn’t been this luscious, her bosom hadn’t been this provoking and his treacherous body didn’t respond so strongly and evident to her charms.  
All the time he had seen her naked came to his mind, he wanted to so much to kiss the little beauty mark in the hollow of her right knee, to lick her belly button like he did as a child.  
She smelled different now, a subtle smell that lingered in his nostril, a smell that promptly made him ache for her.  
The day before she had wanted to watch him fight, and she had whispered to him, her warm breath tickling his ear, that his swordplay was like a sensual dance, able to set the blood on fire. Surely a strange argument for a sister to talk with her brother, she had disrobe him with her eyes, but at dinner she had been the perfect caring sister again...She may be looking like the Maid, but she seemed to be his Stranger.  
They had departed early from Casterly Rock, to hunt some game, she had been polite nothing more.  
Jaime had been silent, eight years married to Stannis Baratheon seemed to made her sister a sucker for dull silence.  
Suddenly they were attacked by some bandits.  
It happened very fast, they were calmly riding as they were surrounded. They were three, normally no treat for him, but he hadn’t want to risk his sister safety. He fought, they weren’t good and soon their blood was flowing.  
He was focused and didn’t notice the other man behind Cersei,he had never been that scared in his whole life, he would never allow someone to touch her.  
The scare didn’t last long, suddenly the man was lying dead on the ground, Cersei smiled showing him her gored blade.  
Relieve? Euphory? The acknowledge they shared the same feelings once again?  
Her eyes? Her heaving breast? Her loud breath? Her smile?  
He had wanted her, like never before.  
He took her, at all four like an animal, took her amidst blood and death, again and again.  
Nothing had ever felt this good.  
Later, much later, they rode back home, both of them bloody, her dress torn, his lips splitted.  
They were attacked by bandits, he killed them, no problem.  
He didn’t tell them that he tore her gown and that she had bitten his lips, neither told them that they had spent hours busy fucking between the corpse of the bandits.  
They both needed a bath and Lady Baratheon needed rest.  
She hadn’t spoke a world at all, not during or after the rape.  
She had smiled at him, bitten him, claw him, but she didn’t say a word.  
She refused to see the master and took her bath alone.   
No one saw the bites and love marks he left on her body.  
He had raped his twin sister. She was a woman, to kill a man must have scared her to no end  
she hadn’t seemed afraid, she had smiled at him, he should have know better. Cersei was just a woman, she couldn’t handle blood and death, instead to help her, he took advance of her. Fine knight he was, he felt lowlier than scum.  
He had to speak to her, to beg forgiveness, he would accept every punishment she had in store for him, but she had to forgive him. Else he didn’t know how he could live with himself.  
He waited , his sister did take a long bath, he couldn’t help but to think about her glistening skin, he took care of his urging needs of the flesh, feeling even more dirty, but there was no way to visit her in this state!  
He knocked at her door so must felt a criminal before his execution.   
“Took you long enough!” greeted him Cersei clearly annoyed and clearly disrobed.  
He tried to speak but he choked on his spittle, again not the image of the knight that he had wished to show her.  
Her glance grew a little warmer, her hands were as she took his hands to cup her breast “I thought you would join me in the bath!”


	3. The affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome (you know this, don't you?)

“Cersei?” he couldn’t believe that what happened here, but her breast were real under his hands and he could see the marks he left on her.  
He kissed her with passion in a blink they were on the bed and she was on top of him kissing him, her lower body thrashing against his, his eyes were closed, this must be a dream…  
“Why aren’t you hard?” her body was supple and soft, her voice as sharp as his sword.   
“I took care before I came to you” he answered confused and embarrassed.  
She looked offended “Are your hands better than me?” she asked trying to get up. His body was faster than his mind, he trapped her under him looking at her.  
“I thought you would hate me. I wanted to apologize, but to think about you, to be near you...I don’t think you would have believed me if my body showed you how much I desire you”  
“How much do you desire me little brother?”  
“I can’t describe it”  
“You talk too much. Show me”  
Jaime decided to put his tongue to an use, his sister would enjoy and Cersei didn’t spare with appreciations.   
Jaime left his sister’s chambers in the early morning.   
Cersei had been very demanding and didn’t allowed him any sleep. Everytime he thought he wouldn’t be able to, she proved him wrong. He felt a little used, they didn’t speak much, no they didn’t speak about anything much. Not about Lysa, about Stannis...about their feelings. Not like he felt any guilty, after their night together,he knew that they were meant to be.  
It couldn’t be wrong it was destiny.  
Sleep he needed to sleep so bad.His sister had told him that they would play again, his cock gave a light stir. 

Cersei had never felt this sated and calm. She was a sweaty dirty mess. She touched her puffy cunt lips, swollen and tender, she put a finger inside up to the knuckle, her finger glistered with seeds. She licked her finger, she liked the taste of them both, after his oral performance she had wanted to take him in her mouth to please him like he did with her, but she couldn’t waste his seeds, not yet, first she had to become pregnant.  
So she put a pillow under her derriere so that the seeds inside could better reach her womb.  
She dreamed.  
In her dream she was giving birth to a son, she was afraid, what would Stannis think about a son with no resemblance to him, conceived at Casterly Rock?  
Old master Creston slapped the babe’s little ass. Her cub started to cry, she stretched her arms, wanting her boy, but no one paid attention to her. Stannis came in her chambers, took her babe in his arms, taking her hand in his and kissing her despite all the people in the room watching them.  
She finally saw her baby boy.   
His hair were black.   
She cried from joy and woke up crying in despair. She had prayed so hard, but the Gods mocked her.  
Praying was for the powerless,for the fools, never did the Gods answering her prayer...maybe once, as she prayed for her mother’s life, and she gained nothing from it.  
She didn’t pray for support, whom would she have prayed to help her to conceive a bastard with her brother  
She remembered how she conceived her children. Stannis had been a stranger as he put Cassana in her, scarcely a few weeks after their wedding. That time she had felt nothing for him and he bedded her like it was a duty.Stiff, impersonal without even the pretense to love her.  
With Roberta they had been friends who wanted to give pleasure, by the time they conceived Myrella, they had been lovers.  
But after three, wonderful but jet still just girls and two failure,she thought she would never be able to enjoy sex anymore.Even before her last miscarriage, she felt more desperation than desire.  
She couldn’t believe what Jaime did with his tongue, she had allowed him to do this and she had savored every second of this.   
She had killed a man and it had felt great. She had fucked her brother like an animal and it had felt even better.  
It had felt way so right...overwhelming...too good for being a sacrifice.  
Bedding Jaime hadn’t be the sacrifice she had waited to be. She reassured herself, this wasn’t cheating, there weren’t kisses, no love, she had seduce him for his seeds. Jaime was nothing more to her.

She would wait for her moon blood not to come, then she would call her husband, have her boy and forget all that happened.  
For a week she started the day being fucked at all four biting the pillow to stifle her moans.  
For a week.  
She had liked how he had be able to serve her everytime and everywhere, how he seemed unable to keep his pants on.   
She had been the leader, like the time they had been children.  
Sure he had more experience than she had, but in the bed she had ruled.  
But in the second week Jaime took the rein in his hand, and everything changed.

Jaime wasn’t as clever as Tyrion, but an idiot, well no.  
He wasn’t stupid. His wicked big sister hadn’t wanted him, but his seeds.  
She wouldn’t kiss him, sometimes she wouldn’t even look at him. She would present her bare cunt and let him fuck her, when she thought he had enough rest she would rub him calling him her little brother, her golden lion.   
He felt like a pet dog, if he wanted to cuddle or kiss her, she would freeze him with a glare, if he tried to remain cold, she would whisper her “My sweet little brother” and he would yield.  
He only hoped he wouldn’t get a boner every time the word brother would be mentioned, this would creep Tyrion out. As good as it felt to see her long back, her perfect ass,to bite her neck while fucking her like it was both the first time he ever did and like he had done anything else in his life.It bothered him. This wasn’t just fucking, she wasn’t just a cunt that gave him pleasure, not just a thrill, a taste of the forbidden.   
She was a longing in his heart as she was in his groin.  
She was childhood with wonder and surprise.  
She felt like home, they way she fitted in his arms, the way he fitted inside her.  
She was love.  
She had always been love and he knew she must felt the same, and he knew she didn’t had wanted or liked it.  
For whatever reason she chose him to be her child’s father, but not because of love.  
Maybe she thought she could belittle what they feel about each other, doing like she was just a woman he had fuck, maybe it was even wise to reduce the relationship they had to a merely sexual one.  
He was the married heir to a great house, she was the Lady of another great house. Both of them had children and they were related.  
Closely related. As closely related you can be with another person, his twin, his... half?  
He never felt alone or missing something, but with her he felt whole.   
It would be wise to treat the child he would put in her, the child he wanted to put in her, like a squirt of seed in her warm cunt, but sadly he was a foolish man in love.   
She was his sister and his lover, they would make this child with lust and love.  
The seduction came from her, fitting, she had always been before him, but he was the one that didn’t had let go of her.  
Like the time in the womb, he needed to catch her.  
Their love session in the early morning, before his training, were his favourite.  
She was not yet awake, warm and lovely with sleepy eyes and uncombed curls. She was as beautiful as ever, but in the morning she was sweet and cute and defenseless and soft and innocent...this of course didn’t made him less hard, and it gave him courage to try to change something.  
She was barely awake and before she could even thinks to offer him her back, he took her in his arms and kissed her. She opened her eyes wide while clenching her hands to fists. She was angry and lovely. She bit his lips drawing blood, some of it dropped on his tunic.  
She was angry, dangerous...breathtaking.  
He thought how she killed a man, nonchalantly almost calm and how she smiled afterward. The smile that urged him to fuck her. He stopped the kiss, his blood ran hot, defiant she licked some from her lips.  
“Lioness” he whispered, lips stinging and his whole body wanting nothing more than hers.  
Her smile was red, pleased and wanting. “But sadly I’m not some breeder. If you want your little brother to make you a boy, you have to play by my rules” he rose from the bed, sure his body was very disappointed, but his sweet sister’s face where surprise, scare,disbelieve and hunger fought a battle, was priceless.  
He named his terms...what would his lioness do?

He managed to be away for the whole day, he only saw her at dinner and she was fuming with rage, he would have been fooled hadn’t he recently know her so well, she spoke with uncles and cousins smiling and chatting, the very image of a great Lady.  
Her eyes never met his, but she listened to all he said, he had no doubt.  
He stayed till late with uncle Gerion, drinking good wine, with a little thrill of anticipation, she saw him as her prey, no man had ever be more willing to let himself get devoured than him.  
Letting himself getting eaten, she would get pregnant and surely afterward, she would treat him again like a distant little brother.  
Breeder or lover. He wouldn’t mind to give Cersei all the children she wanted, but he guessed Stannis wouldn’t be delighted.  
His sister seemed to love her husband. Damned Stannis got her virginity, her love...but his heir would be his and he would get some of Cersei love for himself.  
She was already in his room, waiting for him, her robe in myrish lace black and gold.  
A gift from Stannis or for Stannis? She should wear crimson and gold, nothing at all would be even better.  
“Do you think this was the proper way to treat your older sister? Denied her a small favor for the sake of family?”  
“I don’t know if it can be called proper to fuck his twin sister like some bitch. I don’t know if it is proper to seduce your twin brother and surely isn’t proper to cuckold your husband and to put a bastard as the heir”  
The slap didn’t surprise him, the force did. He blocked her, repenting his move, now she was in his arms.   
Warm and fragrant, and beautiful and perfect. She only needed to be in his arm for lulling his mind. No good. He decided to attack.  
“Does your husband know? Was it his idea?" this was crap and stupid.   
“Leave my husband from this. Don’t mention his name.” now she was livid and he started to get angry. He wasn’t even worth to say his name now?  
Feline, she looked like some wildcat, ready to kill, she really looked like their family sigil.After a while she calmed herself and tried to smile at him.  
“You know you want me Jaime. Don’t play hard to get, you can’t when your cock is so hard for me…”  
“I want you Cersei. I’ve never said I don’t want you, but not like an animal. If I have the chance to sleep with the woman I’ve always loved, I want to cherish this. I want to see your beautiful face when I plow your sweet cunt. I want to kiss you when I’m filling you, I want to kiss you so bad Cersei, your lips are hunting me”  
He saw her reddering, swallow perturbed, the part of breast he could see thanks to the revealing gown were red too. Not to take her in his arms, not to ravage her in his chamber became harder and harder, but her vicinity was dangerous and he didn’t trust himself.  
She had to surrender for the first and maybe last time in their relationship. He wanted Cersei to surrender to they shared feeling.  
Her kiss sealed the deal.


	4. Almost a happy end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find a Betareader. Sorry

Now she woke up in the morning with a gentle kiss on her brown, delicate and brotherly.  
The next kiss between her legs were less brotherly, but surely much appreciate.  
He wasn’t her breeder anymore, he was her lover, and he was as skilled with his body as with his sword.  
They made love in all their secret childhood hideout.  
They used the little house in the woods, the caves ...the fear of discovery made their coupling only more thrilling. Cersei knew she should stopped, she knew she had to write for Stannis, because she was sure to be pregnant.  
Her moon blood was only three days late, but she could tell, she had always perceived her pregnancy very early. She couldn’t say if she was carrying the heir, in this matter she couldn't trust her feeling anymore, but she felt she wasn't alone.  
She had wanted to enjoy her lover for a little while longer, with him she felt the most beautiful and seductive and powerful woman in Westeros, Jaime was the best lover a woman could desire. It started with his eyes, which her cunt responded with wetness, his talkative nature that she had despised a few weeks before, now she ached for him to told her what he would do to her, what he wished to do...where and how he would do this.  
She was on edge just hearing his whispered words. Obscene image of their tangled bodies, accurate description of her anatomy followed by touching of said anatomy, he told her so many times with his mouth, eyes, with his entire body, how perfect she was, she too started to find even her stretch marks beautiful.  
To her immense surprise he was eager to make her pregnant, he wanted a child from her, a girl preferably but he understood her need for a boy. Sometimes he scared her with the force of his feelings, he seemed to forget that she wasn’t his wife and their child would only be his nephew.  
Nothing more.  
She was riding him in her bed, a new position for her, and after reaching her peak she told him laughing how she had to show this to Stannis.  
Jaime had been furious. He had fucked her like he had wanted to mark her,stopping every time she was reaching her pleasure.  
A torture.  
Only after moaning her love for him (true), after telling him that she had never enjoyed it this much (true), that he was the only one (false) he allowed her to come.  
Her beloved fool, was deceiving himself.  
Her beloved because she loved him no doubt, but this love wasn’t welcome to her and to her confusion and relief, this love didn’t made her love for her husband any smaller.  
Still in that night she wrote a letter to Stannis.  
She felt she was ready. He had to come to her.  
Only two days later, her husband came.  
The raven who had be sent from the Red Keep, apparently got lost.  
Cersei wasn’t mentally ready, not with her brother’s seeds dripping from her cunt.  
Mere minutes earlier Jaime was fucking her in a closet , they had planned to go to “their” hunts cabine later, but now with her husband near, they had to be careful.

 

“You fucked him!” his voice an unsettling mixture of pain and fury  
“Of course I’ve fucked him. This is something a wife had to do, more so if she wishes to have a child. How I’m suppose to be pregnant by my husband if I don’t fuck him?”  
-And I wanted to fuck him, you are my lover, but he is the man I’m in love with since years!-  
She hadn't enjoyed this scene, and she couldn’t understand him.  
He was married too, soon his wife would come back, would Ser Jaime never sleep with his wife again?  
After over a year her poor faithful husband had bedded her...and she had liked it.  
She hadn’t be sure, Stannis wasn’t the lover that Jaime was, but what they had, what the built together, the love she felt for him and his love for her, this much she could tell after eight years together. He loved her, even if it wasn’t that evident for other her Stannis was reserved, it felt like coming home.  
He had been less controlled than usual, that had spur her to splendid achievement.  
“Casterly Rock had woken the lioness in you” he stated, a little surprised by her passion.  
“I’ve missed my husband” she had whispered, biting his jawline, not thinking that she had enjoyed her brother every day in the very same bed they were lying now.  
“We should visit your former home, more often” she couldn’t help but giggles, he was ready again and she wanted to show him what a lioness could do.  
Jaime had been almost cold to Stannis, but to her fortune the many relatives she had damned a few weeks earlier for being around, were nicer to him, uncle Kevan and uncle Tygett wanted him to show the Westerlands, Cersei who wasn’t ‘healthy‘ enough for longer riding, stayed at home.  
Jaime stayed by her, she had asked her husband to forgive her foolish brother arctics.  
“He is your twin, and you were almost dying bearing my child, I understand his resentment. You never told me you were this close”  
-I never thought I would get this close to him-  
“We have much in common, not only the shared womb. He is very protective, and sometimes a little arrogant, but he loves me.”  
“I never had a good relationship with my siblings, but I would like for our children to share this bound.” Cersei knew, he loved the girl as much as her, maybe even more.  
She kissed him.  
“Today we will visit some caves, tomorrow the shipyard…”  
Of course he hadn't been there only to visit his wife, Tywin Lannister wanted him to generate an heir and in to enquire the Westerlands.  
“Not worry, my brother will keep me well looked and safe”  
She was his brother’s devote mistress by day and his husband famine wife by night...and it felt right. She played both role to perfection, she swept away Jaime’s jealousy and ignited his husband passion. Every day was filling, she felt like newborn and all of Casterly Rock chuckled affectionate about the “newly weed”  
Finally after five weeks of her double love life she announced her husband her pregnancy.  
Because of this they decides she wouldn’t go back with him, but she would spend her pregnancy at Casterly Rock.  
Two weeks later he was gone.  
She would miss him, but she had to stay at Casterly Rock for having her child, she wouldn’t risk to lose him on the road.  
Her fawn needed to be born between lions, and wasn’t she much healthier after taking her brother’s seeds everyday?  
Jaime gave her strength.  
Again he woke her up, but now he kissed her belly, greeted his son and announced he would be play a little with his mother, after that he would love her.  
Love her, not the animal like fucking in their first week, not the seductive coupling after that, not his angry jealous attacks during Stannis stay, no he really made love to her.  
Kissing, caressing, worshipping her.  
She had heard the word beautiful so many times, the compliment meant nothing more to her, but the way he said it like the word had been made for her. Her name was murmured like a prayer.  
They were always together; go to a walk in the morning, swimming. He would keep her company in her room, when all the other thought she would lying down...well most of the time she was really lying down, naked while her brother loved her.  
Jaime devoutly helping his sister added to his reputation,the twins were for all in Casterly Rock and Lannisport, the epitome of siblings love and family bound.  
Even though Jaime tried to lure her in a world for just the two of them, Cersei couldn’t just live in the moment. She missed her girls. She missed her husband. She even missed Renly and Storm’s End. His fantasy for both of them to leave everything behind and live as simple lovers with their child, were romantic, cute...absolutely idiotic! Like she could do something this disastrous. Shame both family like that, ruining the reputation of her girls...leaving her children behind! When he talked like that, he scared her. To do everything for love wasn’t something she wished for. However sometimes, when she was in his arms, safe and happy, hearing his heartbeat while feeling their child moving in her...she dreamed about having two husbands and a large happy family with black and blond haired children…  
Like Stannis didn’t appear in Jaime’s dreams, Lysa didn’t play any role in her dreams, but Lysa wasn’t a fantasy and after six moon turn of separation, she came back.  
The day the raven announced her return was the day Cersei stopped to dream and started to face reality.

He had always liked Lysa.  
She hadn’t been as interesting as her sister or as beautiful as his sister, but she loved him and she was ardent in the bedroom.  
She bore him two heirs, without any problem and they never had an argument.  
Tywin and Joanna both were pleased with her and she became more sure of herself, she wasn’t only Lord Tully second daughter, she was a lioness of the Rock and while her sister’s marriage wasn’t a happy one and his own sister struggled with bearing an heir for the Baratheon’s, Lysa became more beautiful and confident.  
Her stay at Riverrun had only cemented this.  
Brandon Stark was a cheating bastard, the sort of funny and jovial guy who had all the sympathies for him. He had a mistress and his bastard was raised with Catelyn’s children.  
Catelyn had become a bitter woman who lived only for her children.  
“Everyone said it is her fault that he is cheating because she is so cold, but she became cold because he shames her so” spoke his wife to his sister, she was back since a few hours and she dominate the conversation at the table.  
He had been happy to see her and the boys, and for that he had a guilty conscience toward both his family and to Cersei. Cersei was calm and composed and somehow far away.  
She had hugged Lysa and the boys, had listen without speaking much and soon she left him alone with his wife.  
A wife he hadn’t touched in awhile , a wife who had wanted him in her bed.  
He took her three times before she fell asleep, hearing remorseful how happy she had been to marry him. How grateful she was for his faithfulness and care.  
Him who had really planned to leave her for his sister without a second thought.  
He was scum, worse than Brandon Stark, because he knew he couldn’t let go of Cersei.  
He left Lysa's room.  
He needed to talk to Cersei, make her understand that he loved her.  
“Your children are cute” she greeted him. Lovely and cold in the moonlight.  
He prefered her laughing kissed by the sun.  
“They were exhausted, by the morning they will running and screaming like wildlings” he smiled.  
“I didn’t thought she would let you go away from her bed, you were separated for so long”  
“Well even you let Stannis go, and you were apart for longer” he couldn’t help but to be bitter. Lysa was back. This didn’t change anything. He had enough seeds for both women.  
“Would you still take me away Jaime. Would you leave everything behind you? Lysa and the children?” she asked still not looking at him  
“Yes. I would feel guilty, but I would do this. For us and our child…” but his sister interrupted him.  
“It may not be yours. This child, I think it is my husband’s. I didn’t want to admit this, not when you are like this, but today I realize it would be for the best if the babe weren’t yours”  
Pain and rage wrapped him up.  
The child was the symbol of their union, desired from both, and she wanted it not to be his.  
Maybe it wasn’t really his. Against all odd he had wanted to believe that Stannis couldn’t give Cersei another child, even if images of Stannis fucking Cersei hounded him, he had thought his seeds would protect her womb from Lord Baratheon.  
“Maybe it is just another girl” he said this to hurt her, he had expected an angry punch, he would had block her teared her white gown and fucked her senseless, till she would know whom she belong to, but his sister had been standing still.  
With a little voice she had asked to be left alone.  
He left her.  
He was definitely scum.

 

Her routine changed again. Lysa and the children took Jaime’s place and she was really never alone.  
Tytos and especially Tion wanted to be near their aunt all the time. She had to watch Tytos training and Tion’s swimming. She had wanted to cry as one day Tion had hugged her and placed a kiss at her belly “The kiss is for my cousin, when he is big we will play together”, they were sweeter than Jaime had been, maybe as sweet as their half brother would be.  
Lysa's chatter and the boys helped to fill the void Jaime had caused.  
She couldn't bear to be near him, to fight against the need to have him for herself.  
Taking away the loving husband and dedicated father from his family.  
She would love the product of their love, while trying to forget her lover.  
She was eight moons along in her pregnancy, her belly already very large, as she woke up early in the morning with the well know pain.  
The fear took her unaware, suddenly she was sure she would lose this child too.  
She screamed in pain and grief.  
She screamed for Jaime.

 

“He has your eyes” Tywin’s tone was well-nigh tender, a tone only his wife knew.  
“And the little lady here has yours” answered Lady Lannister.  
The Hand of the king, the Master of laws and his family they all traveled to Casterly Rock to welcome Lady Baratheon’s twins.  
“A Tully like boy will be the Lord of the Rock and a Lannister like the Lord of Storm’s End” it stung a little bit that his son’s heirs favored their mother’s side so much.  
Tytos was already called the red lion's cub, and Tywin Lannister hated the "red lions", but this new nephew was unequivocal a golden lion.  
Golden hair, emerald eyes.  
A strong boy conceived at the Rock, he couldn’t help but be proud. Stannis had wanted to give the boy a Lannister name because of this, but Cersei had insisted to name the child Steffon like her late father in law.  
He'd approved his daughter's choice.  
Cersei had done her duty, she had paid her debt like a Lannister should.  
Steffon resemble his uncle Jaime, while little Jeyne was a fortunate composition of Baratheon’s and Lannister’s traits.  
The most captivating feature in the babe were surely her eyes. -My eyes. She may have black hairs but she is a Lannister too.- he thought. Surely she would become a beauty like her sisters.  
His wife couldn’t take her eyes from the boy -The boy she had wanted to give me?-  
he squeezed her hand, smiling at her. 

 

Joanna hadn’t liked the idea of Cersei’s stay at Casterly Rock, but she had been soon ashamed of herself. After all the pain Cersei had suffered, she wanted to regain her forces in her childhood home.  
She should start to believe in her daughter. She wasn’t some demons trying to seduce her son. Her marriage with Stannis was a good one and Jaime had his Lysa...but Lysa would be away for months and Cersei would...do nothing, more likely.  
Now she had her heir, she was happy, everyone was happy, but why had been Jaime in the birthing chamber? “She is my twin sister, I'd wanted to support her battle” he had said. This thing she could accept, and of course the twins couldn’t be Jaime’s, why should Jaime’s daughter have black hair? The children were Stannis, she wished his son in law would have give some Baratheon’s semblance to his heir too, even his jaw if nothing else!  
The boy was Jaime born again, but Cersei and Jaime were twins...what bothered her was Jaime’s melancholic sorrowful...lovestruck glances to his twin.  
Something did happened after all...perhaps.

They could be alone for just a few stolen moments. Their mother seemed to suspect something, but since the time she had found Jaime kissing her naked body, she had always suspected something.  
Cersei had loved Jaime more than ever, she was sure she could have delivered her babies thanks to his help. She had wanted to kiss him, to tell him that she had been pregnant before Stannis had come, that they had a child, a sign of their love...but after that? Would have been pleasant for him to have his child raised as another son’s? Steffon Baratheon was the golden stag. His nephew, nothing more. The daughter he had wanted to have with her, was Stannis, and for that she was thankful.  
No one would suspect Steffon weren’t Stannis when his twin sister Jeyne was distinctly a Baratheon.  
She was so happy, her children were robust and healthy despite being born sooner than expected, but herself and Jaime had been born sooner too.  
She was happy but her brother suffered.  
She weeped a little as he carried the sleeping newborn saying “I wish they were mine”.  
They kissed as much as they could, but their kisses tasted like tears and parting.  
“I love you”  
“I love you” they whispered to each other before be separate again.

Life continued for the siblings and their family.  
Jaime and Lysa tried to have the much desired daughter, but they had another son, one with copper hair, but this time Lannister's green eyes.  
Stannis had not wanted for Cersei to risk a pregnancy again.  
He was perfectly content with their four beautiful daughters and the strong healthy heir, but as the twins turned sixteen, despite being already a grandmother,the forty nameday old Cersei bore another daughter.  
Blonde hair, green eyed and born nine moons after the Tourney where her uncle Jaime crowned his twin sister queen of love and beauty.

A Lannister pays his debt.


End file.
